Truth will out
by euphoric-acid
Summary: the fellow castaways find out what Kate did. Skate story eventually. set before Ana and Libby die
1. Chapter 1

Truth will out

Chapter one

Kate was frustrated, this was the second time Jack had bailed on plans that they had made together. It wasn't like him or at least it didn't use to be, ever since he had started hanging out with Ana-Lucia he had become distant, avoiding her eyes and making quick exists when she was around. Ana-Lucia was also different, though she had always been distant from the group now every time Kate saw her she'd stare and smirk as though enjoying her own inside joke. Kate couldn't help but feel that she might have something to do Jack avoiding her.

This morning she had had enough, so when Jack brushed past her yet again she asked,

"What is your problem?"

"Me? I'm not the one with the problem Kate." He said pointedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you have something to say then I'd rather you just say it." She was getting really angry now and the others around them were starting to stare.

"Kate it doesn't matter, it's nothing." He was really trying to control himself now.

"No, it does matter otherwise you wouldn't have been ignoring me all week, so spit it out."

"FINE! You really wanna know, uh?" he was really getting into her face now.

"Yeah Jack I do."

"I know Kate, I know about your Dad Kate, I know what you did to him and I know why you were running from the LAW."

Silence, everyone watching went quite and Kate just stared at Jack no words forming in her mouth.

"How?" she uttered.

"Ana told me."

"Oh." everything was now falling into place, them being so chummy, the looks and the avoidance.

"You blew him up, you put him to bed and you blew him up! For gods sake Kate that's completely sick."

Kate said nothing as muttering went round the group as they were now all watching Kate who just looked at the ground trying not to cry.

"What's this? A pang in your conscience?" Jack said with a disgusted look on his face.

At this Kate looked up.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry I killed him."

"Are you joking, they were only able to identify through his teeth."

"Stop, stop it."

"Why? hard to hear."

"No you don't get right, you weren't‎ there, you don't have the right to judge me, none of you do." She turned to leave.

"No," Jack said gabbing onto her arm, "you don't get the right to run and hide now, I mean I knew the marshal said you were dangerous but this, you have to face the music now."

"It's none of your business, I've never done anything on this island to hurt anyone and I never will so leave me alone!" She ripped her arm away from his a walked off into the jungle.

Jack watched her retreating form, she had a point. But that still didn't excuse what she'd done.

"Well now you've done it Doc."

"Shut up Sawyer." Jack said before he retreated to his tent.

Well did you like it? If you want more I'll write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them, I will try my hardest with the grammar, but please bare in mind I am dyslexic.

So as requested here is chapter 2

Kate was fuming; she couldn't believe Jack, what gave him the right to judge her? He had no idea what really happened, or why she did what she did. It was none of his business or anyone else's.

Before when she'd offered to tell him what she'd done he'd turned her down and said that everyone gets a new start on this island. So what was he playing at bringing up her past, and in front of everyone. Didn't he have the decency to come to her privately and ask her what happen instead of ignoring her and acting like a child?

Kate was getting so angry she had to stop her rampage through the jungle; she needed to think rationally so she sat down and tried to calm herself down.

She wasn't angry because she was ashamed of what she'd done. It was more that fact that everyone now knew, or if they didn't they'd know soon enough the way gossip travels. Kate was worried because for the first time in a long time she'd finally made friends and in that second when Jack yelled, "You blew him up, you put him to bed and you blew him up." She's now probably lost them all. She didn't know how they'd feel knowing she was a murderer instead of someone who was just on the run.

While deep in thought Kate missed the obvious sounds of someone approaching so she was surprised when she heard Sawyer.

"Now fancy that, what are the chances of me running into you like this, I thought you were a professional fugitive Freckles."

"What do you want?" Kate said defeated

"Nothing, I just came to see how you were doing after all that back there."

Kate put head in her hands as Sawyer came to sit next to her.

"Everyone hates me now, don't they?"

"I don't hate ya Freckles. And if they're your true friends they won't hate you either. So you blew up your dad, everyone makes mistakes Freckles."

That made her smile and Sawyer smiled back, "But it wasn't." she said quietly

"Wasn't what?"

"A mistake, I meant to kill him, and I'm not sorry I did it. And that's why they'll hate me"

"Look I think maybe they're just a bit surprised is all, perhaps you could explain to them why you did it and they would understand."

"I can't."

"Well then bare this in mind, you're not the only person on this island that's killed someone, there's Charlie who killed Ethan…"

"That was to defend Claire."

"The ever so righteous Ana-Lucia killed Shannon."

"Accident."

"And she and Eko killed some of the Others."

"Self-defense."

"Sayid's probably killed a few people himself."

"He's was in the army following orders."

"And lets not forget Jacko boy himself."

"Jack never killed anyone."

"Are you forgetting the Marshal?"

"That was after you screwed up, it was a mercy killing."

"And what about me, freckles? The man I killed didn't deserve it, I was tricked."

"Exactly you were tricked, and you feel bad about it right, I can tell by the look on your face."

"So are you telling me, none of those reasons you just listed apply to you?"

Kate said nothing and just stared at the ground.

"You're not the monster you think you are Freckles." He said before patting her knee and walking off toward the beach.

Hope you enjoyed next chapter up soon.


End file.
